puppy_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppy Pals Wikia
Puppy Pals is an educational CGI-animated Dailymotion series aimed at younger audiences. The series is meant to teach elementary aged children about proper friendship and loyalty, while entertaining them at the same time. The series was created by an Autistic, but really computer skilled college student named Alexa Girard. Storyline The series centers around a group of 6 puppies; Jack, Max, Rose, Bernie, Fray, and Lucy, who all are really close friends. In each episode, to show the process of true friendship, one of the 6 puppies communicates with the viewer by breaking the fourth-wall, while communicating with the other puppies at the same time. The puppies spend their days at Caring Paws, a day care center and resort for pets, and in each episode, 4 to 6 of these puppies must deal with a certain friendship issue, whether that issue would be social skills, mysteries, or avoiding Chip, the toughest puppy at Caring Paws who is a troublemaker and a bully to the puppies. At the beginning of each episode, one of the puppies greets the viewer properly, then that puppy continues to communicate with the viewer when there is either a problem or accomplishment. Near the end of the episode, when the puppies have solved whatever friendship issue they had to face, that same puppy dismisses the viewer, then goes off to do his/her own thing. Characters The Puppy Pals Jack - Jack is a Golden Retriever puppy and the newest puppy at Caring Paws. He is very sweet and friendly, and he cares about his puppy pals very much. At times, he is playful and loves to have fun, although he becomes serious when it comes to friendship issues, or problems in general. He is the smartest of the puppy pals and always has good ideas. Max - Max is an American Foxhound puppy and Jacks best friend. He feels depressed most of the time and loves taking naps. He is usually too lazy to stand up, but still loves to play with his puppy pals. He has an obsession with food, and loves to eat, but sometimes, he eats out of boredom. Rose - Rose is a Poodle puppy and one of Jacks best friends. She gets very self conscious of how she looks most of the time, and doesn't like getting dirty. She enjoys baths and tries her best to look decent. She is a girly girl who loves fashion and the color pink. She is also a nature lover and loves flowers. Bernie - Bernie is a Bullmastiff puppy with short term memory loss. Due to being dimwitted, he forgets most things, including his own name. As bad as his memory is, he suffers from O. C. D., and has a bad habit of sniffing random things. He has an uneasy friendship with Rose. Fray - Fray is an Alaskan Husky puppy and the scaredy cat of the group. He gets frightened by most things, and gets shy around others sometimes. Despite his nerves, he is really kind towards his puppy pals and has a big heart. He tries to stay out of trouble, and doesn't like Chips bullying. He has a cat at home, and has a strong liking for them, especially kittens. Lucy - Lucy is a Brittany Spaniel puppy and the most outgoing of the group. She is full of energy and loves to play. She has lots of things to say and gets excited over many things. She and Fray are best friends. Due to her young age, she sometimes goes crazy and has accidents. She also loves playing with puppy toys. Other Main Characters Chip - Chip is a Rottweiler puppy and the toughest puppy at Caring Paws. He always looks for trouble to amuse himself, and is a bully to the puppy pals, as he usually makes fun of them or uses his strength to control them. He wants to ruin the puppy pals experience at Caring Paws, and ruin their lives as well. He also likes to destroy things, and dig holes outside. He believes that he is the ruler of Caring Paws and that the puppy pals are smaller and weaker than him. Male Caring Paws employee - A young man in his 30's who works at Caring Paws, and his name is unknown. He usually sits at the main desk and checks animals in and out, but occasionally helps to care for the animals. He is a really nice and friendly man, and loves his job. His uniform is greenish blue. He and the female employee are coworkers, but are not shown to be friends in any way. Female Caring Paws employee - A young woman in her early 30's who works at Caring Paws, and her name is unknown. She usually takes care of the animals or cleans around Caring Paws. She is a very loving and caring lady, and does what she can for the animals. Her uniform is nude pink. She and the male employee are coworkers, but are not shown to be friends in any way. Recent Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse __STATICREDIRECT__